


Video Games Unite Everyone

by Ceruth



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: #keysmashhanddown, ANIMAL CROSSING BAHAHAHAHAH, Animal Crossing - Freeform, BROTHERLY LOVEEE, Brothers, Dadmin, Family, Fluff, Gen, HSUAFHDSUDGHDUISFOP, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Maybe.., New Horizons, No angst allowed, THEY'RE PLAYING SOME DOOM ETERNAL, Wait.., just video games, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruth/pseuds/Ceruth
Summary: As the title states, video games DO unite everyone.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Video Games Unite Everyone

Xisuma stared up at the TV, narrowing his eyes. 

"Nintendo sucks."

Xisuma swung his head around to met his brother's eyes. "No, it doesn't."

Ex scoffed, and stood in the doorway for a moment before walking over to join him. "I mean, the Nintendo Switch sucks."

Xisuma growled. "You need a better way to introduce your ideas, idiot." He grumbled. 

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Ugly."

"Ugly ass stupid bitch."

Xisuma laughed. "I already said that! Come on, think up your own insults!" Ex pushed him playfully, sitting down with him. Xisuma passed him a controller. "Here, we're playing some Smash. And don't you dare tell me we're playing somethi-" Ex crinkled his nose in disgust and quickly grabbed his own Switch. Xisuma stared at the painted console in his brother's hands, a bit astounded. 

"I thought we were limited to items like those. How did you get it from the Counsel, anyway?" He tilted his head in curiosity and worry. Ex whipped his head around and grinned, mischievous as always. "I stole it." Xisuma gasped, and huffed. "I might get in trouble because of you. You know, family resemblance." He pointed to his face and back to Ex's. Ex chuckled and shook his head. 

"But anyway.. back to the game. We're not playing _that."_ He shut down the switch quickly, connected his own to the television. Xisuma gasped for the second time in the row, and sat in his own fury. "Come _on,_ you didn't have to do that!" Xisuma pointed out, pouting. Ex giggled, and shoved him. "Don't worry. I'm sure this is family-friendly enough for you." He connected both tech to each other and went through the massive amount of games they had and grinned as he found it. 

Xisuma squinted, but Ex covered his eyes. "Shush. Here, it's loading."

And just as the loading finished up, he could hear the music starting. " _eXXxxxX!"_ He yelled, throwing Ex's hands off his eyes. "Animal Crossing? I thought you were-- your basically--" He sputtered and his brother giggled. 

"Look, you got this game for me, and I thought I would try it out. Apparently, I somehow liked it more than you did." Xisuma gaped, stumbling over his words multiple times. "H-How-- I thought yo-" Ex shut him up, kicking him in his rib. Xisuma cried out, and looked back up. "Augh- you didn't have to do that, you know." He scowled, and straightened his pose. "Have you just started or.."

Xisuma watched as his brother's character opened the door of a fully furnished house, and gave view to a fully decorated path. Xisuma gaped, watching as the white-haired character ran across the island, talking to villagers and doing average island tasks. 

Ex elbowed him in the rib for the second time. "I have a better island than you." He commented. Xisuma scowled. "Fine, yeah, you do." He grumbled. Ex laughed. "Alright, I'll give you ideas how to decorate that shabby island of yours to 5 stars."

Xisuma's eyes lit up, smiling ear-to-ear. "Really?"

"Yeah, bro, we're brothers. Why wouldn't I?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> nsdifiudshfdi I was thinking about that one scene in featherweight by DoctorSiren where grian and xisuma hang out and play animal crossing and I mean..
> 
> my brain just kinda
> 
> yeah


End file.
